


finn's bitch

by gaytwinkcelebs



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytwinkcelebs/pseuds/gaytwinkcelebs
Summary: Plain and simple, Finn Wolfhard makes Aidan Gallagher his bitch.
Relationships: Finn Wolfhard/Aidan Gallagher
Kudos: 12





	finn's bitch

As soon as the door to the hotel room is closed Finn Wolfhard slams Aidan Gallagher against it. Boxing the much smaller boy in with his arms, he leans down and kisses him, going straight to shoving his tongue in his mouth. Aidan whimpers softly, making Finn smirk against his lips. 

Finn hands drift down to the bottom of Aidan’s t-shirt and pulls the fabric over the boy’s head and drops it to the floor. He grins looking down at the boy’s thin, undeveloped chest and rubs his thumb against a nipple once before resuming their heavy make out session. 

Aidan cranes his neck upwards trying to give as much of himself over to the taller, older boy. He moans against Finn’s lips and his eyes flutter open when he feels Finn’s long fingers squeeze around the tight bulge in his skinny jeans. 

Finn stops kissing him and holds him by his cheek, feeling the heat underneath his skin. He chuckles looking down at the flustered boy. 

“You’re so hot.” Finn says. 

Aidan scowls at him, biting his lip in annoyance. 

“Shut up and take your clothes off.” He hisses. 

Aidan tugs Finn’s shirt off him and stands on his tippy toes to kiss the boy again. 

Finn grabs him by his arms and pulls him further into the room. He shoves Aidan onto the bed and jumps on the top of him. Finn kisses the boy’s neck, sucking on the flesh, making him whimper and grab onto Finn’s hair, pulling on the long tangled curly brown strands. 

Slowly Finn starts to plant kisses down Aidan’s chest where he unbuttoned his jeans. 

Aidan smirks and pushes Finn’s head downwards with the hold he still has in the other boy’s hair. 

“Are you going to suck my cock, Finn?” He asks teasingly. 

“You have a big mouth, don’t you slut?” Finn replies, smirking back at him. 

He stands up and unceremoniously pulls down Aidan’s jeans along with his underwear, exposing the boy’s rock hard and leaking cock. He then takes off his own jeans leaving himself in his boxer briefs. 

Aidan can’t stop staring at the long bulge in Finn’s underwear as the taller boy climbs back on the bed beside him. 

Turning to Aidan, Finn runs a finger along his jawline around to the back of his head where he takes a firm hold in the boy’s hair. Aidan leans in, thinking Finn was wanting another kiss, but Finn redirects him instead down his own body and buries his face in his clothed crotch. 

“Nope. Little bitches like you only suck cock. They don’t get their cock’s sucked.” Finn laughs. He had plenty of experience breaking down cocky little bitches like Aidan and making them worship his cock. Noah Schnapp was one of them, he’d never forget taking that boy’s virginity during the Stranger Things season 2 filming. Noah was just an innocent little boy back then but after Finn had unlocked the cock slut within him, Noah had started whoring himself out to every man he could and he was getting bossy and full of himself. Finn had quickly set him right again with a good spanking. 

Aidan mouths along the erection to the head and sticks out his tongue to lick at the salty precum leaking through the fabric. His eyes widened at the taste and he pulled away and licked his lips. His fingers started to dance around Finn’s waistband before he slipped underneath and wrapped his hand around Finn’s long rod and took it out. The cock was about 8 inches and really thin and pale white with a large pink head, at its base it was surrounded by an untamed brown patch of pubic hair. 

Aidan digs right in and wraps his lips around Finn’s cockhead and flicks his tongue accross the pisslit, making the boy above him moan. Finn puts his hand in Aidan’s hair and fists it tightly and starts to push Aidan down. He gags as he takes the full member into his mouth but Finn still holds him there, coughing around the length of the cock. 

Finn guides Aidan’s mouth along the length of his cock by his hair, pulling him out to just the tip then pushing him all the way back down to the base, making him choke each time. Finn smiles at the sight before him, Aidan’s green eyes widening, tears gathering at his lids, then squinting shut every time he’s forced down on the length. His cheeks blush red, contrasting against the two cute beauty marks on his cheek and his beautiful thin pink lips wrapped around his pale member. 

“You look like the perfect little cocksucker.” Finn murmurs aloud to the room only full of the wet noises and coughs from Aidan’s mouth and Finn’s low grisly moans. 

His other hand then joins the other in Aidan’s hair then and Finn starts to thrust upwards, fucking into Aidan’s mouth. He watches as Aidan’s hand goes down to his own cock and jerks himself, making precum leak out on his thigh. 

Finn smirks and suddenly pushes Aidan off him and onto his back. He jumps on top of Aidan’s chest and pins him down by his shoulders. The younger boy pants looking up at him and the blush on his cheeks reddens more. 

“You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you?” Finn teases. 

“And you love it.” Aidan smirks back. 

Finn smirks, he did love a mischievous little boy. He quickly leans down to Aidan’s neck and swiftly nips his skin between his teeth then he shimmies down Aidan’s body to kneel between his spread legs. Finn runs his fingers along Aidan’s thighs, feeling how smooth and hairless the tan flesh is. Looking at Aidan’s hard cock and down to his tight balls he sees that they’re mostly hairless too. 

“Did you shave for me?” Finn asks, he knew boys like Noah shaved their body hair to further entice boys. 

“I’m just naturally like that.” Aidan says smugly. 

Finn smiles lustfully and continues to run his hands further down Aidan’s thin legs. He himself was mostly hairless too and he found nothing sexier. Finn picks up Aidan’s right leg by his ankle and plants his kisses along leg down to the heel of his foot. He sticks out his tongue and rubs it along the length of the sole, lathering it with his own spit, stopping at Aidan’s big toe and putting it into his mouth and beginning to suck on it. 

Aidan groans and glares at him. 

“Just get on with fucking me, for godsake.” He snaps. 

Aidan’s toe pops out of Finn’s mouth and he frowns at him. He lets go of Aidan’s leg and lets it fall down on the bed beside him. 

“You’re such a bossy little shit.” Finn snaps back, he slaps down on Aidan’s chest once making the boy yelp in surprise. 

Taking his middle finger Finn rubs Aidan’s hairless hole, nudging against the puckered entrance hard. Keeping eye contact with Aidan, Finn pushes past the tight rim with hard resistance. 

“FUCK! Use some lube, you idiot. That hurts.” Aidan hisses. 

Finn chuckles and shoves his finger in further, making him moan in pain. The inside of Aidan’s hole was unbelievably tight and warm. 

“Naughty little sluts don’t deserve lube. They shut up and take their daddy dry.” Finn says, venom in his voice.

After a good amount of time Finn adds a second finger alongside the first and begins moving the two fingers apart to stretch open Aidan’s hole, making the young boy moan out in pain. Slamming his fingers all the way in, Finn is finally able to find that special spot inside Aidan and make him curl up off the bed and moan in ecstasy. 

“Fuck me now, Finn!” Aidan yelps. 

Finn tugs his fingers out and slaps Aidan down on the chest once again to a yelp from the boy. He gets up off the bed and pulls his underwear the rest of the way off down to his ankles. 

“Stopping giving me orders!” Finn hisses, grabbing Aidan by the ankles and pulling him to the edge of the bed. 

Finn flips again over onto his stomach and lands a smack right on his ass immediately, he bends him over the edge of the bed. He looks down at the perky little ass and licks his lips. He spits in his hand and rubs it along the length of his cock and the leftover spit across Aidan’s hole. Squeezing his ass cheeks apart in his hands, Finn spits directly on Aidan’s brown puckered hole. 

“Yes. Fuck me.” Aidan mutters, pushing his ass back towards Finn. 

Finn smirks and wraps his arms around Aidan’s chest, he hoists Aidan up onto his hands, making his ass level with his cock then stands back up. Grabbing his cock by it’s base, he doesn’t hesitate for a second and places his tip against Aidan’s hole and pushes right in, popping in the large pink head. 

“Ugh, yes!” Aidan whines, loving the feeling of a cock in him once more. 

Finn pushes himself in halfway, sighing happily at the tightness enveloping his cock and making Aidan moan out in pain and grip the sheets underneath him with both hands. He grabs the boy by his thin waist and starts to slowly thrust in and out, taking himself out to the tip then pushing back in halfway. Aidan was tiny, Finn didn’t want to give him too much straight away. 

“Go harder.” Aidan whines beneath him. “I’m not a baby, come on, just fuck me.” 

Finn smirks and tightens his grip on the boy’s waist.  _ Fine, if the slut wants to get fucked, he gets fucked.  _ In one quick motion, Finn pulls himself out to his tip then slams himself back in with force right to the base, his whole 8 inches buried in Aidan’s hole. The younger boy’s skinny knees start to shake against the mattress.

Aidan throws his head back and groans, feeling the cock slam deep inside him going right up against his prostate. He’d taken quite a few big cock’s in his time but none that went this deep. Aidan moans each time Finn pulls out only to slam all the way back in. 

“So fucking tight all for me.” Finn growls through gritted teeth. 

Aidan rolls his eyes and looks back at Finn.

‘If only you went fucking faster.” He mutters. 

Finn scowls at him and quickly spanks the boy’s ass cheek to a yell. He travels his hands up Aidan’s smooth back to grab a tight hold in his sweaty hair and with the other hand pushes down on back, laying him flat against the bed. 

“Stop. Talking. Back.” He says, punctuating each word by a hard slam into Aidan, following with a brutal assault on the boy’s ass. 

The room fills with the sounds of the slapping of Finn’s hips against Aidan’s ass and Aidan’s whorish moans. Finn leans down over the boy’s back, covering Aidan’s small skinny frame with his long one. He smiles seeing Aidan’s knuckles whiten with the tight grip of the sheets under them.

“You’re my little bitch aren’t you?” He whispers, planting his chin on Aidan’s shoulder, right next to his ear. 

Aidan groans and squeezes his eyes shut. Finn then pulls his head back by his hair, making him hiss with pain. 

“Answer me.” He growls. 

“Agh! Shit… I think you’re…” Aidan gasps.

Aidan’s hand travels down his own body to his stomach where he feels it. Finn’s cock bulging just a tiny amount in his stomach each time he thrusts into Aidan. Aidan moans loudly, almost cumming right there. 

“No way.” Finn gasps.

He wraps his hands around Aidan’s body and feels the bulge himself. Groaning, he slams all the way in and stops moving completely. He prods his own cock head through Aidan’s stomach, sending spikes of pleasure along his cock. 

“Keep feeling my cock bulging in your little tummy, slut.” Finn commands. 

Finn balances himself on his arms either side of Aidan’s head and resumes his brutal paced fucking. 

“Fuck, yes!” Aidan whines, doing as he’s asked and feeling every time his stomach’s fucked. 

“So skinny and tight, I’m rearranging your insides. You are my little bitch aren’t you?” Finn growls. 

That’s when Aidan knew Finn was right. He’d allowed himself to submit to yet another boy. He’d become just a tool that Finn could use and do anything to and Aidan would be powerless to stop it. And Finn knew it too.

“Yes, I am your bitch, Finn!” He pants, followed by a string of moans. 

With a high pitched moan Aidan cums hands free, a thick load spraying over the bed underneath him. Finn groans at the tightness clamping down on his cock and straightens up. He grabs Aidan by the hips and starts to furiously piston his cock in and out of Aidan’s hole, making the post orgasm haze boy whimper uncontrollably. With one final plunge into the boy’s hole, Finn paints the inside of Aidan’s stomach with his cum. 

Finn pulls out and immediately lays down beside Aidan on the bed, panting breathlessly. 

“Fuck, that was amazing. That’s gotta be one of the best experiences I’ve had on top.” He says. 

He looks at Aidan, who is resting his cheek against the bed with his eyes closed. Looking down to his ass, Finn can see his own cum starting to leak down the boy's thigh. 

“Have you ever had your stomach bulge like that before?” Finn asks. 

Aidan smirks. “Plenty of times. And it’s usually a whole lot better than that.” He replies. 

Aidan jumps up from the bed and runs over to Finn’s bathroom and lets himself into the shower, leaving Finn gobsmacked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
